


Explosive

by RradioactivePpanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RradioactivePpanda/pseuds/RradioactivePpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for kinkmeme; Jean/Eren, arranged marriage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceremony

Eren stood behind the colonel, his head down and green eyes staring intensely at his feet beneath dark brows. The fanfare had just started up and the trumpets bellowed loudly, reverberating off the stone walls of the church.

‘Just an idea, but maybe you should actually look at your partner, huh Jaeger?’ the colonel said, breaking Eren from his staring competition with his own feet. 

The young man looked up, tossing dark brown hair from his forehead, to see a small party of men walk down the aisle, crowded in on both sides by friends and family of the couple. Eren avoided looking to the left of the group, where he knew Mikasa and Armin sat, and instead focused his eyes on the group walking seemingly at a snail’s pace towards him and the alter. Leading the way was a priest, a bible clenched beneath his fingers, followed by the commander in chief, stern of feature and posture alike. Lastly, tugging uneasily on the collar of his dress shirt came a tall blond boy, scowling and, like Eren, avoiding eye contact with anyone.   
Eren swallowed hard and waited as they came to a halt in front of the alter while the colonel stepped aside to allow him to pass and join the other teenager, clearing his throat when Eren made no move to do so. Slowly, as if at any moment he might bolt, Eren took a step forward to stand awkwardly next to the other boy, and slowly raised his eyes.

Jean stared furiously back at him, jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed and a single drop of sweat slid down the side of his face.

This was going to be one hell of a marriage.


	2. Bedroom

‘I can’t believe, of all people to be paired up with, I would get you!’ Jean yelled from the other side of the room, slamming a cupboard door shut and kicking a chair out of his way which promptly clattered to the floor. 

Eren stayed silent, angrily shrugging off his black jacket and toeing his shoes off. 

‘Of all people!’ Jean carried on, regardless of Eren ‘I just don’t understand- they know that I actually want to get somewhere in life, and not get myself killed in the survey corps like you- what could they possibly think would make us a good couple!?’ 

Eren sat down on the large bed in the centre of the room with his back to the other boy, and reached for the alcohol placed carefully on the side table alongside two glasses and bottle of see through liquid, both of which he studiously ignored. He also continued to ignore Jean, who was ranting to himself, pacing and steadily going red in the face. After throwing aside the cork and taking a long pull from the golden liquid Eren grimaced as the alcohol burned his throat and then leant over to the other side of the bed where he dumped the bottle on Jean’s nightstand. He then continued to undress, unbuttoning his shirt’s cuffs with a purpose. 

‘You aren’t even fucking listening!’ Jean had finally noticed two things; firstly that Eren wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to him, and secondly that there was an almost full bottle of golden alcohol sitting on his bedside table. He grabbed at the bottle and threw it back, wiping his mouth viciously with the back of his hand. He too pulled a face at the strength of the drink but promptly took another long pull before turning back to Eren. Then he noticed a third thing; Eren was unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing firm muscles below the white fabric. Jean sputtered, a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks, only aided by the alcohol already flowing in his blood.  
‘w-what the hell?! Don’t get undressed what the fuck are you do-’

Eren stood up quickly, cutting the taller boy off with a glare

‘I’m doing my duty you idiot’ he said scathingly, relentlessly undoing his buttons, almost at the bottom ‘we’ve been assigned to each other, we’ve been signed together, and now we have to complete the bloody deal’ 

At this the shorter boy slid his shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto a nearby chair. His hands moved to the fly of his trousers. Jeans eyes widened. Eren undid the button and slid his hand to the zip. Jean, still grasping the bottle in one hand, vaulted over the bed and grabbed Eren’s hand, stopping him from completely undoing the trousers. 

‘What are you doing jean?’ hissed Eren, struggling to pull down the zip ‘we’ve got to!’

‘Stop this! This is crazy- I’m not going to sleep with you!’ sputtered Jean again, and he thrust the bottle into Eren’s hands before using his to pull back up the zip and try to slip the button back through the hole. For a minute the two boys struggled with each other; Eren trying one-handed to force Jean away from his trousers, Jean attempting to dress the brunet again. Finally Eren let out an exasperated sigh before using his free hand to shove Jean back. The taller boy’s legs hit the bed and he stumbled, landing heavily on the cover with a soft ‘whump’. Eren moved forward onto the bed to straddle his thighs, still grasping the bottle which he hurriedly gulped at before leaning forward with one hand supporting him and peered down into startled brown eyes.

‘Yes, you will’ he said


	3. taking

‘Yes, you will’ he said, before grinding his hips experimentally down onto the shocked teenager below him. Jean’s reaction was almost instant; he groaned, low and long, and his hips rolled up by themselves, drawing a shudder from the other boy. As if this flicked a switch the two boys burst into motion; Eren leaned back on one hand and ground his hips hard whilst jean curled up, gripping Eren’s thighs with white knuckled hands and panting hard. 

The alcohol raced through their veins and Jean reached up to take the bottle from Eren’s grasp, taking a last swig before grabbing Eren by the hips and surging up to flip them over. The shorter boy stared up dazedly at Jean with blown out pupils encased by a thin strip of vibrant green and Eren’s legs propped themselves up either side of him. The bottle had spilled onto Eren’s bare chest when Jean had switched them and the blond hurriedly leant forward and mouthed at Eren’s collarbones, licking off the remaining alcohol before making his way down his chest, roughly dragging his teeth over the skin.   
Eren arched up to gain some friction from the other boy, and gasped when their crotches rubbed. He reached down and pulled Jean up to him, fingers threaded through the short hair at the base of his skull, and he slotted their mouths together. If Jean was surprised he didn’t show it, instead he eagerly met Eren’s lips, before swiping his lower lip with his tongue, savouring the taste of the alcohol and of Eren. Meanwhile Eren’s hands had left jeans hair and slid down to his shoulders where he pushed at the shirt, huffing through his nose when the shirt wouldn’t come off. Jean chuckled and without breaking the kiss, which was steadily becoming more heated, reached down to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Frustrated and dizzy, and frantically arching underneath jean, Eren gripped the lapels of jean’s shirt and pulled. The fabric ripped loudly and jean tried to lean back whilst making a startled nose, which was lost in Eren’s heavy breathing. Eren pulled jean back down by his torn shirt which he then discarded and instead flattened the palm of his hand against the others rapidly beating heart for a moment. Then he moved his hand down, over hard ribs and tensed muscle, dipping lightly in jean’s navel and stroking across his lower abdomen which contracted beneath his calloused fingers.

‘Jean,’ Eren panted ‘Jean, let me- I want to-’ Eren gave up with attempting to tell jean what he wanted and began to scrabble uselessly at jean’s belt, once again forcing jean pull away from the kiss. He leant back and quickly undid his belt, his actions jerky and rushed. He then tried to slide off his trousers but had difficulty, not only due to Eren twisting mindlessly beneath him. With a huff of irritation he stumbled upright to take his trousers off, kicking the garment away from him and dropping the belt he still held. All the while he didn’t take his eyes off Eren, who had propped himself up on his elbows and was panting heavily, his eye appraising jeans sculpted torso. Then jean dropped his boxers.

Eren looked down and quickly looked back up, focusing on a spot just left of jeans shoulder. Although he had had a burst of confidence before, aided by the alcohol and teenage lust and fuelled for his need to be dutiful, he hadn’t really considered the… mechanics of what was required. Seeing jean’s hard cock, a dark purple vein running along the thick underside, had jarringly brought him back to earth with a crash. Jean, chest still rising and falling rapidly, noticed Eren’s blush and the turned away stare and suffered none of Eren’s embarrassment. 

‘oh come on,’ he drawled ‘a minute ago you were all over me’ jean stepped out of his boxers and back to the bed, where Eren had turned his face away, his blush spreading down his neck too. Jean leaned back down over him and touched his lips to the reddening skin there and felt Eren’s wildly beating pulse.   
‘jean, i-’ Eren shrunk away slightly. Jean licked up the skin and eren flinched from the touch and pushed on the larger boys chest   
‘jean wait please wa-‘

Jean cut him off by grabbing both his hands in one of his and pinning to the mattress above Eren’s head, and sealing his lips with the shaking boy beneath him. His other hand dragged down the trembling chest and straight into his boxers, to caress the half hard prick nestled in a patch of black curls. Eren arched into the touch, and his blush reduced as all the blood raced south whilst jean continued to stroke him, quickly bringing him to fully hard. Without Eren noticing, jean reached for the small bottle still on the bedside and warmed it between his hand before applying a generous amount to his own cock and trailing a hand back to Eren he softly stroked some in the crease of the others ass. 

‘come on, Eren’ jean murmured into the other boys skin, before rolling them over so Eren sat straddled on his thighs ‘you should do this at your own pace’ he continued, settling his hands on Eren’s trembling thighs. Eren frowned, and rested forward on his knees, hovering hesitantly over jean’s hard cock. He grasped the thick, slippery length in one hand and guided it to his puckered entrance, before slowly lowering himself down. The tip touched his hot skin and jean tried desperately not to thrust up into Eren’s body.

‘come on, eren’ he repeats, and impatiently rolls his hips. Eren frowned at him again

‘look I know ok? Im doing it just- just-’ Eren trailed off and took a deep breath before pushing down, muscles tensed and thighs shaking. The head breached the ring of muscle and Eren gasped, feeling uncomfortably stretched. Jean held as still as possible but Eren didn’t seem to be able to move any further. For a moment Eren hovered, unsure and in pain, and then he attempted to slide down a bit further but barely had moved an inch before he stopped again.

‘i- jean –I can’t, I tried but it won’t fit and I can’t-’ Eren started to pull off of jean’s aching length and jean scowled up at him before grabbing him by the hips and twisting them round, as well as flipping Eren over onto his knees and elbows.   
‘don’t be stupid Eren- you’re the one that wanted this’ jean snarled, as he slicked his hand in some of the lube that had spilt onto the sheets before plunging a finger into Eren’s heat, curling it up and twisting it. Eren cried out and tried to twist from under him but stopped when jean added a second finger and savagely scissored them inside of him.

‘Why are you so tight? Didn’t you realise I’d take you?’ jean crowed from behind him, pumped on the alcohol, power and lust. Eren scowled over his shoulder, spurred on by jeans words

‘I don’t think I’ll have a problem taking that’ he panted scathingly, eyeing up jeans heavy cock, though his words were betrayed by the hard swallow that followed them. At Eren’s reply jean snarled again, prodding against the wall of Eren’s insides trying to find that one spot-

‘ah!’ Eren cried as jean pressed hard with his fingers, suddenly spiking a small burst of pleasure in the shorter boy ‘what-what was that?’ Eren questioned, and he ignored the way that jean smirked behind him

‘shh, don’t worry your pretty little head’ jean replied, looking smug, and he brushed across that area again, cataloguing the spot. He then pulled his fingers off and moved closer to Eren’s pert ass, lining up again  
‘do you think maybe this time you won’t cry?’ he jeered at Eren who began to retort but swiftly sucked in a breath as jean pushed forward, sinking into him. Jeans thick cock stretched his muscle and kept coming, the head going in fairly easy but then he slowed. 

‘Eren stop tensing, you idiot, that makes it harder’ Jean said from between clenched teeth, but the boy beneath him didn’t reply, just pushed his face into the mattress below him and groaned. Jean gripped erens hips harder, fingers digging into the hard flesh, before firmly rotating his own hips, managing to sink in a little more. Then, with a shake of his head, jean shoved all the way in.

Eren, hurting and shaking, threw back his head and yelled, before shoving his own fist into his mouth to muffle the noise. Unwanted tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and even though jean had stilled inside of him Eren’s muscle clenched hard. Jean moaned as Eren’s body convulsed around him and rested his head against the back of Eren’s neck. 

‘Eren, I’m gonna move, I can’t stay still-’ Eren began to shake his head but jean leant his weight down on the brunet before gently grinding his hips against him. He pulled out a little and then thrust in, stroking Eren’s lower back with one hand. He leant back when thrusting to watch himself be swallowed by Eren’s red hole- a little dark red blood was dotted by the side of his entrance but it was quickly smeared by jeans thrusting. Jean picked up the pace, and the two boys groaned in unison- Eren himself began to thrust back against jean, moaning when he managed to rub against that one spot. The two moved together and quickly both were sweating and aching against each other- jean getting faster and faster. Suddenly Jean reached forward and grasped Eren’s half hard erection, stroking him quickly in time to his thrusts. Eren’s eyes widened as his hard on grew, and moaned from the stimulation- he came quickly and gasping, his cum splattering onto the sheets below him and dribbling over jeans fingers.

Jean felt him convulse around him- it seemed Eren’s muscles were milking him and his climax hit him hard and fast- though he tried to pull out in time jean didn’t make it and his cum spurted out into Eren- dribbling from his hole and down his thighs.


End file.
